Please, Forgive Me
by t s u b a k i - l u n a
Summary: Beastboy has messed up, BIG TIME. He has now been brought to Robin for an interrogation. As for the victim, Raven, she is just trying to hang on to it. Now what? M for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Please, forgive me...**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans...If I did, I wouldn't need all of y'all. >0 Buuuut, this fic is mine so shut up.

* * *

Beastboy hung his head as the bright light shone on him in the dim room. He felt ashamed...Especially after what he had done. To his one true love, the one he would never tear eyes away from again. _Raven..._ He thought, clamping his eyes shut to block away the tears. The Titans had brought him into what they now called an Interrogation room for questioning. This was the case of the rape of Raven, a young teenaged girl, by Beastboy, her companion.

Beastboy looked up as Robin entered the room. His expression was as serious as possibly can be. He took a sharp intake of breath, and sat across from Beastboy, thumping his fingers against the wooden table rapidly. "Do you have anything to say?" He began, staring into the green teen's eyes. Beastboy lowered his head, and sighed. "Yes...I...I'm sorry for what I did..." "Sorry isn't good enough." Robin cut in, clenching his fist. He was obviously furious at the boy. "Sorry won't heal the scars you left on her. Sorry won't give back what you stole. Sorry won't save your ass." Beastboy said nothing, perplexed at the spiky haired boy's words. "Yeah...I know..." Beastboy hung his, eyes shut. Robin sighed, turning away from Beastboy for the moment. "I know you're being sincere, but..." Robin shut his invisible eyes, choking back hatred and sorrow. "Now tell me, what did you do? I want everything that you did, in specific detail." For a second, Beastboy gave Robin a surprised, 'Excuse me?' look. Noticing this, Robin replied, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Beastboy. I'm serious." Beastboy nodded, and repeated everything from memory as best as he could, although it was still so blurry to him. He had only regained consciousness when the Titans found Raven.

**

* * *

**

_It was a few days back, when Starfire, Robin, and Cybrog all pushed Beastboy to have Raven acknowledge his feelings for her. Unfortunately, it turned out his feelings were much more stronger then could have ever been imagined. _

"_Go get 'er, tiger!" Cyborg grinned, giving the green boy a thumbs up. _

"_Yes, yes! We would be pleased if the tiger was released for Raven!" The bubbly alien teen exclaimed, clasping her hands together._

"_Go for it!" Robin smiled, patting him on the back_

_. "Yeah, yeah, I will!" Beastboy smirked, giving into the praise and support. He made his way towards the dark demoness' room. He knocked slowly, and took a sharp, short breath as he waited for a reply. The door slid open, and a midnight blue eye with shines that reminded him of stars appeared. "What?" Came the monotone, gentle voice. "Um..." Beastboy started, a hand behind his head. He chuckled nervously. "Well, I...I j-just wanted to tell you something..." Raven's face became visible underneath a silky blue hood. "Yes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I...I...I like..." Beastboy clenched his eyes shut, biting his lip. _Gah! I can't say it!_ He screamed in his head. "I like...Bananas!" He blurted out. Raven stared at him before whispering, "Wow...Bananas...Guess what? I don't really care." And the door slid shut. Beastboy stood there for a while, his mouth hanging pen. "Uhm..." His shoulders loosened and his ears instinctively followed. He turned away, nervously whispering, "Yeah...I'll see you...Later..."_

* * *

Raven sat alone in her room, her arms crossed around her legs, which met her chin. She sighed, staring into the dull wall before her. She had remained this way since that day. The day the man she thought she loved with all her heart had stolen from her...She didn't want to believe it, but it had happened. Beastboy had had sex with her without her consent. She remembered the pain she had felt, the screams that escaped her pale lips, and the cold feeling of the stone floor where he had left her, soaked in her own slime. She closed her eyes, burying her head into her knees, crying softly. There was a knock on her door. Raven instantly looked up, wiping away her forbidden tears. The sliver of light grew into a painful sight as the familiar figure of Starfire made an appearance. "Raven...I have brought you my Pudding of Sadness from last time." She offered the bowl, sitting beside the pale girl. Raven denied it, and sighed.

"Please, Raven...I worry for your health." The innocent brunette begged.

"I'm not sick..."

"Then, please..." Raven finally gave into the girl's pleas and cringed at the taste of the awful pudding. Starfire smiled softly as her friend showed a small sign of improvement. "Please...feel better." The green eyed alien stood up and bowed slightly, "I will see you later?" Raven stared down at the pudding before answering her. "Maybe..." And with that, the teen alien left the gothic girl alone in the cold walls of her room.

* * *

All right, thank you for reading so far! Please review, I would appreciate it very much, okies? o Next chapter will be coming your way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans is _not_ mine, and _never_ will be. That is, until I go to Japan and make a debut with my manga Teen Titans, and then it'll be turned into an anime and be translated into English. 0

Please, Forgive Me...

Chapter Two

"_Ah! No!" Came a cry. "Please! S-stop it!" _Watching from the eyes of a child, a girl tossed and turned in her sleeping, mumbling words of fear. Her were clamped shut, and the pain she felt as it washed over her, killing her. The perpetrator was about her age, when green-toned skin.

She tried to awaken, but to no avail. She was stuck in this endless nightmare of cruelty. There was a growl...Inhuman, animal-like. A scream. Female. It was her scream. Backing up against an imaginary wall, the violet haired teen held her head with her hands, shutting her eyes. "Please...Let this end...Make ...it ...stop..." She fell to her knees, sobbing incoherently. "No..."

A flash of light, and Raven burst forward, gasping for breath. She looked around the dark, creepy room. The same room it had happened. She then noticed her clothes were soaked from the sweat of the night. In despair, she began to sob. "Oh, God, why...?"

From beyond that door, an innocent one pressed her ear against the door. She herself began to cry. This was too much. Raven couldn't stay in her own room anymore. It had scarred her with horrible memories. Starfire shut her eyes and sighed. _Oh, my poor friend Raven...This is unbearable. Your pain scars me as well... _What she didn't expect was a soft, mellow voice to call out to her. "You...You're there, aren't you, Star?"

"Oh! Raven...I didn't mean to awaken you."

"Nah, I can't sleep..."

Starfire sighed. She smiled sadly. She knew that no matter how hard Raven tried to hide it, she'd been crying. It showed right through her voice. "Are you feeling well?"

Raven pressed against the wall, keeping in a shuddering sigh. "Y-yes, I'm fine..."

"Raven...Would you like to come over to my room?" Starfire asked. She began to get enthusiastic. "Oh! We could have the sleeping over party!" She clasped her hands together, a bright smile upon her face. Raven managed a small smile. "Thank you, Star...I think I will." She pushed open the door so that she could face Starfire. She saw the drowsy but glad expression of the girl. "...Except for the party pat." "Right, of course!" Starfire smiled once more, guiding the fearful girl along to her room.

Raven had been clutching the blanket of her bed. It was now placed around her head and shoulders, trailing along behind heron the floor.

* * *

In the next room they passes, a certain regretful young man lay upon his bed, his hands over his eyes. He knew that sulking wasn't going to solve anything. He knew he should get some rest, for Robin was going to beat him down again, verbally. He felt utter guilt for what had happened. He even had dirty flashbacks, in which he had to pummel himself for thinking such things.

He wanted to blame the beast within. The one that had been released so long ago. It should've gone, but it came back, this endangering the girl he loved. No matter what. he had to blame himself. It was _his_ blind love. It was _his_ body that defiled the other's. It was _his_ beast that went loose. No matter what, he blamed himself. The others did, too.

Robin was getting harsher and harsher by the day, forcing BeastBoy to remember non-existent memories. Starfire never gave him eye contact, nor did she ever speak to him. Cyborg tries to keep it cool, but things were just plain awkward. And as for Raven...Oh, poor sweet Raven...She was tortured every night and day by that very nightmare. She didn't want to press charges or anything, but the whole thing was going to court.

Beastboy growled in frustration, trying to hold back tears. _Damn it! Why? Why does it have to e this way? Why do I have to go through all this bullshit? Why does Raven...? Why are you doing this to us...? What've we done wrong!_

Sobbing quietly, Beastboy turned to the side, clutching the sheets of his bed. He tried to sleep, but to no avail.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Starfire gently nudged the unconscious Raven to life. "Mmm?" She blinked her eyes open. "Star...?" She mumbled incomprehensibly. "You seem to have slept well this night." Starfire smiled.

_Oh my God.. _Raven thought. _She looks so horrible...Didn't she get any sleep? Or...Is it that she's worried so much about me that she's been losing sleep watching over me? _

The alien seemed the same old cheery self, speaking as innocently as possible. "Shall we go down to eat?" She asked the bird-like girl. Seeing her in a whole new light, Raven smiled softly. "Yeah, sure..."

Down at the breakfast table, there sat two members of the Titans. A small and spiky haired boy and a large, half-metal man. Around Robin, there was a huge cloud raining over his head. Apparently, he was so stressed out he'd shown it. As for Cyborg, he flipped eggs as if it were a football, humming lightly to himself.

"Good morning, my friends! Raven and I have arrived for the eating of our food!" Cried the cheerful one. "Starfire, we don't need an announcement.." Raven muttered, slightly embarrassed.

Robin managed to smile and wave, while Cyborg greeted the two with a hearty, "How y'all doin' this moring?" with a wide grin. Raven managed a small smile. "Fine."

Robin got up from his post and touched Raven's shoulder. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Concern filled his words. Raven sighed. "Yeah. Fine."

Cyborg turned to Robin. 'Hey, where's BB?" Robin blinked, as though the name were unrecognizable. "Aw, don't tell me you're still confinig him, are ya?" "No, no, that's over for now. I guess he just hasn't felt like getting out." The two happened to look at Raven, who reached for her tea. She tried to ignore their conversation, but every word and reminder of Beastboy filled her head. _Why, oh why must they talk about _him? Raven thought, bitterly. It had her freaked out enough. Did they want her to have a heart attack? Maybe...

* * *

A few hours later, a green boy snuck out from his room. He looked around, hoping his presence would be unnoticed. He crept down the hall, slowly and quietly. _Why do I feel like a fugitive?_ He asked himself as he neared the corner. Finally, he began to calm down. _Why am I acting like this? I live here! I should just calm down..._

However, as fate would have it, a raven-haired girl turned the very same corner.

"Oh!" Raven gasped. She clenched her fists, tearing her eyes away from the green one. Beastboy was just as flustered as she was. In fact, he almost began to dance, waving his arms frantically with funny faces to match.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit..._Beastboy thought. Raven thought the exact same. _Why him? Why now?

* * *

_

That was the second chapter of Please, Forgive me! Please review!


End file.
